


Murder She Said

by Maruna



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bonding through fights, Miscommunication, Multi, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruna/pseuds/Maruna
Summary: My name is Tisiphone. Not that many will hear me say it as I could literally only say two words. ‘Murder’ and ‘Murderer’.
Relationships: Tisiphone & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Murder She Said

My name is Tisiphone. Not that many will hear me say it as I could literally only say two words. ‘Murder’ and ‘Murderer’. I literally have no choice in this matter. Believe me, I have tried. At most all I could do was intone those words differently.

Maybe it was because I was from a particularly nasty patch of blood from the titans. Or I was formed badly as I came out of the blood. It would explain my face and eyes. In all honesty I just do not know. I just know that I _hate_ this.

On one hand, yes, this made my job in torturing murderers more fun as they shall forever be reminded of the sin they have done in life. However it also mean that I literally cannot talk to anyone else without scaring them shitless three syllables in.

Alecto doesn’t count. Her head is so far up her arse she probably doesn’t care that I was trying to say something else. No, it made me depressed because Megaera was also wary of me because ‘murder’ was all I could say. She honestly thought I love my job so much that murder was the only thing on my mind. In a way yes maybe I do enjoy torturing those mortals that think homicide is okay but that is not all I wanted to do!

But there was no way for her to find out! Alecto made things harder just by being herself. One look at her and you want to walk away. So people just link me to her! I don’t want this! I swear I am actually calm like Meggy!

I only lost it one time, because no one told me that murderer had a twin shade and that one was permitted into the house. I may have permanently scarred some of the worker shade in the household but it was one time! It was an honest mistake!

However as usual I could not plead my case with only two words in my vocabulary and thus I was banned from the house. Eventually I just stick to my job. I mean what else could I do anyway? I couldn’t talk to anyone, I can’t pick up new hobbies to do. So I guess I would just do what comes naturally to me then. It took me a while to accept this, but accept this I had.

Then he came along…

At first I was surprised that Lord Hades would recall me from the depth of Tartarus. Along with Alecto no less. Apparently his wayward son was causing him way more trouble then he anticipated, as he keep beating past Megaera. I thought it was a sick joke. Megarea? Beaten? Impossible. I ignored the summons at first, it probably was a mistake or a prank by one of the shades. I have my hands full with all the murderers that use the war to cover their crimes.

However, words soon drift to me that even Alecto was beaten. I could believe that. Alecto can be easily tricked once she went into her enraged mode. It did made me curious. Could this son of Hades really have beaten Meggy? I had to see this for myself – I _had_ to.

I waited in the room for him. Had to chase out Alecto, since she wanted to kill him for killing her. Something about red blood? I stopped listening to her once she started her long and overly descriptive way to murder the guy. And then I need to bribe her with a shade of murderer that kill everyone with a destructive passion.

As he came through the door, I was mildly surprised. He wasn’t what I expected. He does have Lord Hade’s eyes – one of them anyways – but he was so small. Lord Hade’s tower over me, and with loud commanding voice. This Zagreus was small, carrying the infernal arms, and too damn polite. He somehow still remained polite as I talked. Wary and still take my words at face value like everyone. It didn’t matter to me at that time. I had a job to do and I want to see just how strong this guy is.

Turns out he was really strong.

I was never killed before. No shades, no matter how wretched they become in Tartarus, could stand against me. Now this guy just came along and managed to dodge my whips and struck me down. It made me angry. So, so angry.

After that I had to keep fighting Alecto for a chance to fight Zagreus again. I got some kills later on, but he always come back. It was shameful to admit but he had higher kill count than me. Blood and Darkness! I hate that. I swear I am not stopping until I have higher kill count than him.

It was at one of those battle that I realised something.

He always seemed to make an effort to talk to me. I thought it was because he was just a chatty fellow, especially after I heard the rumour that he started talking to the giant boulder that Sisyphus had to push up the hill, but that doesn’t seem right. He would always greet me cordially, it felt strange. I’m too used to shades running away from me or my ‘colleagues’ ignoring me. Sometime he joked about my vocab and I get angry, however most of the time he seemed to just… respond to what I say. As if he was attempting to hold a conversation with me.

This was proven much later. During another fight, where I was once again… defeated. Somehow he did not deal the final killing blow and allow me the chance to vent on the floor in the pool of my blood.

“Mur! Murrdeeererr! Murder! Murrrrrr!” I yelled out in frustration. If I hadn’t have to fight off Alecto to get this chance I probably would have won this round.

“Wait you had to fight Alecto just to fight me? Did I got that right? I have to say I feel a little honoured.” Zagreus said.

I sat up straight at those words. It made the wound in my gut open but that’s not important. Did he? Did he really just try to interpolate what I said? I had to test again. “Mur… Murrdeerer.. mur?” I asked. I literally ask whether he could understand me.

Zagreus lower his spear and scratched his head. “A bit? I am trying though. So you would have to forgive me if I got some of those words wrong.”

This is weird. This is too weird.

I ran from that. Open my wings and flew off to my little corner in Tartarus. Kind of stupid considering my wounds just send me straight there anyway. I crawl out of my pool of blood and into my little nest that I called bed. I curled up in there and try to make sense of what just happened.

We fought each other like usual. I lost and vented. Somehow my venting was understood with near perfect accuracy. The next testing sentence he also understood and he say he was _trying_?

Nobody else tried to understand me. Not any of the uncountable shades, not Lord Hades and not even my sisters! Not even Meggy! Out of everyone in the underworld, it was Zagreus who understood me and was actively trying to better understand me.

…

No wonder Megaera fell for him for a little bit. How did their dating fell apart anyways? I should have paid more attention as well, rather than keep hoping for Meggy to notice me. Either way, I am strangely happy and upset about this. Mostly happy that someone out there could understand me a little. A little upset it was Zagreus. It made me want to take on those fights more and more.

Now every time I fight him, I would talk. Nothing much at start, I don’t think I have any interesting topic to talk about other than my work. So I would just say simple phrases and sentences. Zagreus in turn would do his best to work out what I had said. Sometime he missed the mark by a lot and I get angry at him so I would strike him even harder. However most of the time he got it right though. He only grow more accurate with each battle. Soon we are having a conversation… An actual normal conversation! Could anyone in the underworld or Olympus believe this?

Despite this, I still feel sad. It’s nice to be understood, but the one I want to connect and grow close to still look at me like a monster.

“I could just talk to her for you.” Zagreus said, during one of our customary matches. I scoff at those words. As if she would believe him. Besides there wasn’t a lot of time for me to meet Meggy. She deal with traitors mostly and have long since stopped engaging in anyone that also murders, since that is my domain. How kind.

It was proven at out next meeting as well. Zagreus looked sheepish as he admit that Megaera doesn’t believe him, holding on to her steadfast belief that all I think about was my job. I mean she wasn’t completely wrong. I always spend time imagining how to best torture those mortals but it wasn’t the only thing I think about.

“Just so you know. I am not giving up. I have an idea.” He said with full confidence and I can’t help but put my faith in him. He has proven himself by learning more about me in the middle of their battle where one wrong move could end up with one of us taken by the styx. I am still worried because I have no idea what Zagreus has planned to get me and Meggy in the same room.

I end up not battling him for a few days. At least I think it was a few days. Human concept of time is hard to understand, but it was a decently long time before I went back to that room. This time it was by Lord Hades summon. A pact of punishment was served. I am not sure what did Zagreus did to have that pact served and forced all three of us furies in the same room but here it goes.

“Lord Hades has request us all to deal with Zagreus correct?” Meggy said softly.

Per usual Alecto shouted aloud in the open room. “I hate that annoying trash! I am going to spill his red blood all over this floor! Damnit!”

“Murrrrr….” I said. I was annoyed at how loud Alecto was. The only loudness I handle was the scream of my victims.

Meggy looked she was done as well. She rubbed her forehead, took a deep breathe before talking. “Look this is an assignment that Lord Hades tasked us for. So for now, let’s put aside our personal goal and kill him. Whatever it takes.”

Alecto was ready to argue, but we all heard the chamber door opening. Zagreus come in bearing the infernal arms. Although this time something about it look different.

It is the shield, but she has not seen the giant eye set in the middle before. Is this the aspect that I heard the shade talk about? I have never known a weapon to take on the personality of their bearer. I wonder if one day my whip would be the same, growing more powerful with each punishment I deal. Hopefully it doesn’t grow an eye. That thing was unsettling.

“Hello Ladies. I hope I am not interrupting something.” Zagreus said with his usual gentle smile.

Meggy scoffed and immediately went into her battle pose. “This is what we have to do Zagreus. You put-”

“My apologise but I have to do one thing real fast. If you just pardon me.” With that, he managed to dash past me and Meggy and landed in front of Alecto. The eye on his shield focused upon her, glowing bright and ominous.

“Wha?! You scum-”

She couldn’t even finish her sentence before dark shadow wrapped around her and poof she was gone. My jaws might have been dropped because I did not expect that was what he would do! I want Alecto to leave me alone for a bit but not kill her!

“Mur! Murderer!” I asked him what has he done.

He has the grace to at least look a little sheepish. “Well you told me Alecto was too loud sometimes so I asked Chaos for a favour. They agree to take her and put her somewhere deep in Tartarus for a bit. Unharmed definitely but probably will be mad at me.”

“Der!” Of course she would. Anyone would be mad to be suddenly kidnapped and thrown to some remote corner of the realm.

Megaera blinked at us. “Are you two having a conversation?”

Zagreus grinned. “Why of course! Would you like to join us?”

“This better not be one of your jokes.”

“Mur mur mur!” I said, trying to assure her that it wasn’t a joke. Then covered my mouth. Who am I kidding! I still could only say two words.

Meggy look at me strangely. It’s not wariness like usual. I don’t quite recognise it. I don’t know what Zag was smiling about. Does he know something I don’t?

“Tisiphone I want to talk to you after this. For now let us focus on our task.” She said. The faintest smile on her face.

I blinked and couldn’t stop jumping on the spot. “Murr! Murr!” It’s a chance! She was giving me a chance to have a connection!

“Do you want me there as a translator?” Zagreus asked with the smile that has grown cheekier. Oh how I want to lash him with my whip right now.

“No thank you. It’s a girl’s talk. Besides.” Meggy looked towards me. “It’s about time we should learn more about each other.”

I can’t help my own grin for the rest of the fight. We lost, because we were both distracted by the giant eye shield. But later both me and Meggy got out of the same blood pool and we could finally chat. After so many years.

I will have to find someway to thank Zagreus later. But for now I am so happy!


End file.
